User blog:LoliJuicy/Translating Description Format
Just made this for fun... >_< I personally find this enjoyable... I don't know why but Google Translate is extremely bad at translating the sentences at times. I guess substituting with words that has similar meanings is the fun part? http://www.romajidesu.com The official English description of the cards are roughly translated from the Japanese description. It's where they started to substitute words and paraphrasing the sentence while keeping on the originality (There are exceptions). Hair & Make Up Cards Classic Cleopatra こせいてきヘア＋オレンジメイク＝モードガール。はでなコーデにもばっちり合いそうだね。 Highlights こせいてき - Individual; Special; Unique はで - Showy; Loud; Gay; Flashy; Gaudy ばっちり - Perfect(ly); Proper(ly) 合い - Joint; Match; Fit Old: Unique hair + Orange make up = Girl Mode! A perfect fit for a flashy coordination. New: Unique hair + Orange make up = Girlie look! Perfect match for a flashy style. Hat Of Grace ロマンチックなハットでおとめモードだよ。たてまきロールは女の子のえいえんのあこがれだね。 Highlights おとめ - Young lady; Little girl; Virgin; Maiden; Daughter はで - Showy; Loud; Gay; Flashy; Gaudy ばっちり - Perfect(ly); Proper(ly) 合い - Joint; Match; Fit たて - (weaving) Warp まき - Roll 女の子 - Girl えいえん - Forever; Infinite; Eternal あこがれ - Adoration; Yearning; Longing; Aspiration; Something like wanting Old: A romantic-styled hat for pretty girls! Curly rolls are what girls eternally wish for. New: - Look feminine in this romantic hat! Long, curly rolls are girls' source of endless aspiration. - Romantic hat with a sense of gracefulness! Have the long curly rolls that every girl has ever dreamed of! - Go out looking graceful with a romantic hat, and have the long curly rolls that every girl has ever dreamed of! Alt: - Romantic hat with girlie look. Long curly rolls are every girl's forever fav. - Romantic hat for a girlie look. Long curly rolls are every girl's forever fav. - With this romantic hat, you are sure to look very graceful. Have the long curly rolls that every girl has ever dreamed of! Leapin' Girl リーピンガール - Leapin' Girl ぴょん×2とびはねてる毛先がめちゃキュート！2色使いのアイシャドウはおしゃれじょうきゅうしゃだね。 Draft: (Skipping (SFX?)) Bouncy hair is ultra cute! Two-tone eyeshadows is fashion expert(like fashionable?). New: Super cute, yet glossy and light hair! Two-tone eyeshadows are an excellent choice to go with. Chirpy Cap チャーピーキャップ - Chirpy Baggy Cap Highlights はねヘア - refers to upward turn at the bottom (of a vertical stroke of a kanji/of a hairdo), likely similar to Sotomaki. くるっと - くるっ(?), meaning turn around; rapid turn; round and charming (e.g. eyes) カラフルなぬので作られたおてんばバギーキャップだよ。くるっと大きな外はねヘアにベストマッチだね☆ Draft: Colorful cloths created/made a tomboy baggy cap. Turnaround big outdoor flip hairdo for best match☆ New: Tomboyish baggy cap made out of colorful cloths. Turn around with big outdoor flip hairdo for a perfect combo☆ おてんばちびだんご Otenba Chibi Dango おてんばちびだんご - Tomboyish Mini Buns ぴょこぴょこ毛先をあそばせたおてんばムスメのオシャレヘア。おだんごまとめでアクティブOK☆ Draft: New: Playful, airly hair tips with tomboyish hairstyle. Top with buns and you are ready to go active☆ Patty Soiree パティソワレ - Party Soiree アップとまき毛のよくばりヘアでパーティーヒロインねらっちゃえ！スッキリフェイスにメイクもはえるね。 Draft: Go with up and curly fancy hair for a party heroine look! Makeups on the fresh face also look pretty. New: Have the role of a party heroine with a fancy, curly updo! Be more captivating with makeup for fresh look. Fair Sky Cap フェアースカイキャップ - Fair Sky Cap ボーイズファッションきどっちゃうみずいろキャップがイケてるね。２つの☆がシュプールえがいてクールスタイル。 Draft: Boys' Fashion put on airs light blue cap is cool. Two stars draws out a cool style. New: Light blue cap makes the boys' fashion look extremely awesome. It's more cooler with twin stars bringing it out! Chokotto Decorat ちょこっとデコレート - Simple Adornment ストレートヘアでせいそなお姉さんにへんしん！サイドのコサージュちびおだんごでかわいさプラスだよ。 Draft: New: Become a grown-up girl with straight hair in a clean and neat style! Mini corsage-like buns on the side makes it even more cuter. Dress Up Cards Ojouhin Check おじょうひんチェック - Elegant Checkers / Elegant Check パンツの時もフェミニンにキメッ！黒にバ一バリ一チェックを合わせてちょいお姉気分だね。 New: - These pants look feminine whenever you wear them! Feel a little grown-up with matching black and Burberry check. Old: - You will always look feminine in these pants when you wear it! Match black with burberry check to look a little grown-up. Elegant Dress 大人チックなゴージャスドレスのカードだよ！つやめくパールと金のししゅうがリッチさプラスだね。 New: - It's a card featuring a beautiful dress with grown-up sophisticated look! Shiny pearls and golden embroidery on them makes it more imposing. Old: - Be sophisticated and grown-up with this gorgeous dress card! Signs of the expensive dress are shiny pearls and golden embroidery. - Look like a grown-up with sophistication in this gorgeous dress card! Shiny pearls and golden embroidery adds a more striking quality to it. - Grown-up, gorgeous Dress Up card with sophistication! Shiny pearls and golden embroidery adds a more striking quality to it. Dabokawa Overall ダボかわオーバーオール - Big Cutie Overall / Baggy Cutie Overall オーバーオールはルーズに着るのが今風だよ。ポップなバッジもいっぱいつけでにぎやかさプラスしよ。 New: - This overall will look trendy if you wear it loose. Do add on more pop badges to make the colors more vibrant! Old: - Look trendy by wearing this loose overall, and add pop badges to make your way into the crowd. - Wearing this overall comfortably makes it look trendy. Settle down with pop badges for a bit of liveliness. - Look trendy by wearing this overall comfortably as well as settling down with pop badges to make it more lively. Flowy Angel せなかの羽でエンジェル気分♪ふんわりそざいのボン×2プラスでかわいさシュチョ→しよ！ Old: A soft, flowy, pom-pom dress with cute decorations is a must try! An angel's feelings with wings of sincerity♪ (???) Feel like an angel with wings on the back♪ Try out the flowy, pom-pom dress with cute accents! (???) New: - Feel like an angel with wings on the back♪ Try it on with airy pom-poms to make the dress more cute! - Wings on the back makes you really feel like an angel♪ Try it on with airy pom-poms to add more cuteness to the design! Trendy Trench ファーつきトレンチコートでちょっびり大人モードだよ。インナーに♥のベルトで小物つかにも手ぬきなし！ 手ぬきなし - Omitting crucial steps; Cutting corners; Skimping. なし is Without. Draft: Fur with trench coat has a little bit of adult look. (With a heart belt on the inner, there is no cornering for small items! -Riko) New: - Fur trench coat with a little bit of grown-up look. Just a heart belt on the inside and you'll be able to add more accessories! - Fur trench coat with a little bit of grown-up look. Just a heart belt on the inside and there won't be a need to leave out other accessories! Sunshine Red サンシャインレッド - Red Sunshine アシンメトリーなそでをキュートにキメればじゅんびOK。にじをつかみにお空のせかいへレッツゴー！ Draft: Asymmetrical sleeve (action) cute (location/position) if arrange prepared OK. Rainbow (action) grasp (location) (action) sky world let's go New: - If you go with a cute asymmetric sleeve, then you're ready. Let's soar up into the sky of the world and reach the rainbow! Star Night Blue スターナイトブルー - Blue Star Night タイトなシルエットとちょっぴりのぞくせなかがちょークール。ながれ星のかがやきでスーパーガールにへんしん！ Draft: Tight Silhouette with a little bit of peeking back is super cool. Sparkling shooting stars turns you into a super girl! New: - Tight silhouette with a slight peek-a-boo back is super cool. Now be transformed into a super girl by the shiny shooting stars! - Tight silhouette with slight peek-a-boo back looks really cool. Become a super girl with the shining shooting stars! - Tight silhouette with slight peek-a-boo back looks really cool. These shooting star accents will turn you into a super girl! Flowin' Comet フローインコメット - Flowy Comet きらめくエナメルコートで気分はうちゅうくうかん☆たくさんのながれ星におねがいごとしなきゃ。 Draft: Sparkly enamel coat feels like outer space☆ I have something to ask to (or I have a request for) the shooting stars. New: - This sparkly enamel coat will make you feel like you're in outer space☆ Now you'll be able to ask the shooting stars for a wish. - If you have something to wish to the shooting stars, put on this sparkly enamel coat. It will make you feel like you're in outer space☆ Category:Blog posts